


Sweetly

by NothingxRemains



Series: Avengers of Asgard [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asgard (Marvel), Asgardian Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingxRemains/pseuds/NothingxRemains
Summary: He nodded again, giving off the impression that he wasn't actually listening. He opened his mouth and looked up with the first sparks of anger in his eyes. Loki was definitely in trouble.[Can be read stand-alone.]





	Sweetly

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm not really sure where this came from. But anyway, here's some actual Loki/Tony.

The chill on his tunic had faded by the time he'd crossed through the palace, started up the stairs to the observatory and diverted to the ones leading down into Anthony's private workshop.

Each wall of it was practically it's own domain, and Loki's only restriction when allowing Anthony full reign of it two decades prior was to not take over half the palace with it.

The wall directly across from the door was almost entirely taken up by a forgery, with only enough room for a workbench on the right side, tools hanging on the wall above it, molds and spare parts littering it's surface. That's where he found his beloved, hunched over the anvil with the fire roaring into his face, making his eyes look like burning embers in the light. The curtains were drawn on the far right wall, revealing the room-length balcony and the city below as the breeze carried out the hot air gathering in the room.

Unsurprisingly, Anthony did not notice Loki standing in the doorway, so he took a moment to observe the room a little further. The state of the workshop often revealed the state of the inventor's mind, and Loki took it all in with an open mind, willing it to give him insight.

The wall to the left of the door was lined with shelves from wall to wall and floor to ceiling, and even armed with a rolling ladder. It was half filled with books, more than he remembered there being, with papers crammed between them and sticking out of them and even some books with their spines turned the wrong way, some standing upright on the shelf and some stacked on their sides, and even one on the floor. The other half held inventions and tools and a bit of everything under the sun, it seemed like. They filled the shelves to the brim and half of them he didn't even recognize, but they looked intriguing at a glance. No doubt flawlessly functional and ingenuitive, in some way or another.

Finally he glanced at the writing desk to the right of the door, a stack of books leaning dangerously to one side and the whole tabletop covered in papers, filled with illegible scribbling and rough sketches of inventions smeared with ink with the writing pen stuck upside down in the inkwell. Loki smirked. He could just imagine Anthony shuffling through the papers, mind running at a hundred miles an hour, forgetting to let the ink dry and smearing his hands through it in his haste.

Glancing over, Loki could see the telling stain on the cuff of his rolled up sleeve and smeared down his forearm, slightly darker than the soot covering his hands from the forge.

Standing there in what very well may have been a representation of his love's mind, he could tell that Anthony had missed him very much. And to the think they had been standing in the same room for several minutes after months apart and the inventor had yet to notice.

Loki wandered over to the workbench, where a couple of letters were strewn for commissions.

“How's the throwing daggers coming along for the Elradison boys?” he asked casually, picking up one of the three polished daggers lined up and gleaming on the wall.

“I've adjusted the angle three of the six blades and rebalance the weight distribution of each one. Should be done by tomorrow evening,” Anthony responded absently, and indeed Loki could see a blade on the anvil that looked identical to the one in his hands, being adjusted with a pair of clamps.

“The commission was only for a blade sharpening,” Loki said, grinning.

“Yeah, well, I did that, and polished them and oiled the leather grips. The blades were off-level between four and seven degrees, might explain with Brunhal and Ervas were never more than average marksman,” he said, scrutinizing the metal beneath his hands. He did this for a moment before stilling, slowly standing up straight before whirling around to find Loki not ten feet away, gently setting the small sword down on the table, slowly turning to meet Anthony's gaze with that grin still on his face. He waited.

He's not sure what kind of reaction he was expecting. Probably for Anthony to throw himself at the mage, as he had several times in the past. Instead his face blanked over for a moment, and then he looked away with a quiet ‘ah.’  Loki watched him with anticipation as he leisurely came closer, until they were standing less than a foot apart.

From this close Loki could feel the heat of the forge rolling off of him, and underneath that the heat of his skin. He could smell the soot and sweat in his shirt, and pick out the blue specks of his seidr lingering in his eyes. The ark reactor glowed brightly through his tunic, his wedding band resting just above it on a silver chain, matching the one Loki wore. Loki could not read the look on his face as he kept his gaze level with Loki's cheek, not meeting his eyes.

“How long have you been back?” he asked.

“Perhaps an hour, little more.”

Anthony nodded.

“So. Almost a whole season, huh? I thought you were only supposed to be gone for a month.”

“Yes, well, the fire giants proved themselves surprisingly elusive and unfortunately persistent.”

He nodded again, giving off the impression that he wasn't actually listening. He opened his mouth and looked up with the first sparks of anger in his eyes. Loki was definitely in trouble.

“Anthony,” he murmured softly, staring intently at the other man. Whatever he was about to say stuttered and died in his throat, and he closed his mouth without uttering a sound. Loki curled his fingers around Anthony's hip and drew him closer. His breath hitched and his eyes dilated as Loki tilted his face upward with a hand under his chin, leaning slowly.

“Beloved, I have missed you,” he whispered, and kissed him. The metal clamps fell to the floor with a loud _clang_ as Anthony reached up to cup his face with both hands and kiss him back sweetly, pressing into Loki with his whole body as he breathed in his smell and his taste and his presence.

Loki's seidr flared up where their skin touched, refreshing like a mountain stream. Anthony's answered, untamed and powerful like raw energy, tasting like electrified metal. It charged the air and made the hairs on their skin stand up, and Loki reveled in the feeling as they parted, leaning their foreheads together and simply breathing each other in for a minute.

“You said you wouldn't be gone so much anymore,” Anthony said quietly.

“I am sorry, Anthony, I hastened proceedings where I could but the Muspel's did not make it easy. I'm sure Thor had gone instead he'd have been there for twice as long, at least.”

Anthony snorted. “Yeah well, it would have been like trying to hit a flock of birds with a hammer. Doesn't work out too well.”

Loki chuckled. “Yes, well, I'm sure the Vanir are thankful I went instead.”

Anthony sighed and slumped into Loki, burying his face into the hollow of his throat. No doubt he had been up for several days at a time in Loki's absence. The prince wrapped his arms around the other and teleported them a few floors up, to their shared rooms. More specifically, their private bathing chamber. Anthony was covered in sweat and soot and ink and who even knew what else and Loki would have him clean, wanted to put his lips to his skin and taste nothing but untainted, pure _Anthony_.

He was sure to receive more grief later, but for now he could enjoy the peace while Anthony was still overcome with his need to simply bask in his presence. He felt the same, after all.

Loki smiled.

It was good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Although this series will be consistently Loki/Tony, I don't plan to focus solely on them. Rather, I'd like to explore this universe a little, eventually integrating the rest of the Avengers in one way or another. ( If I continue this series at all, that is. I'd have to come up with more ideas first. We'll see.)


End file.
